monster_bladefandomcom-20200214-history
Frequently Asked Questions
This is the FAQ page where some of the most frequently asked questions regarding Monster Blade have been compiled. At the very bottom there is a comment section; if you have a new question, please ask it there. 'How do I restart my account?' You cannot restart/alter/swap your account. Anyone who has downloaded "Monster Blade" to their device has all data associated with that character locked to that specific device. All data is automatically saved and stored by Nubee's Monster Blade servers. This means you can't delete your data or transfer your character to any other device. Even if you delete all the content from Monster Blade from your device and re-download it, your previous data will be restored from your last automatic save. You can begin new accounts on new devices. Obviously, if you download Monster Blade to a new device, you will have a new character. Motazsaeed 'Can Nubee (Monster Blade's developers) re-start/transfer my character data?' Yes, Nubee can alter your account information. Send Nubee a message via their Monster Blade Facebook or email them at support@nubee.com with the following information: *Old Nubee ID#. This number can be found anytime upon game load-up or main screen in the bottom-right corner. *Old device information. *New Nubee ID#. When you've downloaded Monster Blade to your new device that you want to tranfer to, make a note of the new ID#. *New device information. Example: "I would like to transfer my character from my old device: Samsung Galaxy SIII with Nubee ID 3*****7 to my new device: Samsung Galaxy S4 with Nubee ID 76****7, please. Thank you" For re-start/reset: simply contact Monster Blade saying "Would you be so kind as to reset my character connected to Nubee ID 3*****7, please. Thank you". But be careful as this is a one way thing only. There's no way to redo or undo the reset, so plan accordingly. This method requires manual interference by Monster Blade support, so be patient and try not to abuse this service. 'How do I add friends?' #'Firstly, link your game to your Facebook account. You can do this by either clicking your in-game name or following the prompts in the tutorial.' #'Add friends with Monster Blade downloaded through Facebook. NUBEE IDS ARE NOT REQUIRED!' In order to gain friends to use for Warcries and help in battle through special abilities, you have to add them to your friend list. All you have to do is log in to Facebook and add that person as a Facebook friend. Any Facebook friends who have also downloaded Monster Blade are then available to be called upon in your game. 'How do I change my name from "Slayer?"' Link your game to your Facebook account. This is the ONLY way to change your Monster Blade character's name. You can link your game account to your facebook account by clicking your in-game name or following the beginning tutorial. Your character's name will then appear as your first name and the first initial of your second name. For example: John Harrison becomes "John H." and Home Land Liquidation Services becomes "Home L." If there is no 2nd name, it will not have an initial. 'My name changed back to "dicklover2000", what do I do to change it back' Simple: #Force Stop your Monster Blade application #Clear your cache in application settings, data aswell (no worries, nothing will be lost) #Re-Launch Monster Blade and reconnect to Facebook. # 'How do I send/receive gifts? I want lots of Epic Treasures!' You can only send 3 (THREE) Epic Treasures gifts in your account's lifetime. NO MORE. At levels 15, 30 and 45 your character is given the option to send any friend of their choice a single gift voucher for a single Epic Treasure. Once it is given, your character is also given an Epic Treasure in return. These epic treasures are completely random. You get absolutely no choice in what gets sent or what is received. It may be a piece of equipment between 3 to 5 Stars and can be of any element. Technically, a person can receive an infinite amount fo Epic Treasures assuming they have an infinite amount of friends...who give only that person their 3 gifts. Obviously, unless you have very nice friends who like to give gifts to you and only you, you're unlikely to receive too many Epic Treasures for free. 'My equipment piece has 2 stars and 1 "faded" star. What does this mean?' This means it can be upgraded to a higher tier. The number of stars indicate your equipment's tier; the higher the tier, the better the base stats, the higher it can be leveled and the greater the stat boosts per level. Currently there is no known method on to how to upgrade it. 'Great, so how do I upgrade my equipment so it "fills in" that faded star and raises a tier?' Currently impossible. This is an upgrade process that Nubee has not yet put into the game. As such, there is absolutely no way to upgrade your 2-Star equipment piece into a 3-Star equipment piece (or any higher examples). Do not worry about it for now. This page will be edited when Nubee updates this ability. 'What's the promo code for the weapon of the month?' Available in "Applistyle" Magazine - Month Edition. Order here Monster Blade's exclusive collaboration with a popular Japanese gaming magazine: Applistyle gave players a chance to enter a code to redeem a 4 Star Weapon (Earth Axe - July, Steel Sword -August). The magazine is available in bookstores across Japan or can be ordered from Amazon. The code is in numeric form, so you don't have to be able to read the magazine to be able to use the code. But the code can only be used once, so sharing a code is not possible! 'What's the best way to get Gold?' Sell "trash" items and essences. Trash items are: *Beggar's Right Boot *Underside of a Rock *Tip of an Iceberg *Fisherman's Hat *Broken PorcelainDoll ...and essences are the elemental items that come in various sizes. Each of these are worth a decent amount of Gold. Gold is also a reward for completing battles, but it's a rather insignificant amount (780 gold for a hunt or 260 per battle won). You can also gain large amounts of Gold by striking Golden and Silver Dodobos, though they are some of the strongest monsters in the game and appear in completely random encounters outside their respective events. 'What's the best/cheapest way to upgrade my equipment?' Multiple low-level equipment combined together on a single desired piece of equipment. There is no "best" way since EXP is EXP and only the quality of your upgrade materials dictates how fast you can get MAXIMUM LEVEL on your favorite sword. However, there are faster and cheaper ways...which happens to be the same way: #Upgrade "garbage" equipment you don't care about to around level 10. Do this by selecting it and upgrading it with 6 other trash items, essences or garbage equipment. Usually costs about 200-300 Gold. #Do the above step 5 more times with DIFFERENT "garbage" equipment pieces. #Select your DESIRED equipment piece and use the previous 6 "garbage" as your upgrade materials. #Instead of using "garbage" equipment, you could use 6 3* items as materials. The upgraded item will be around lvl 11, and 5-6 of those will allow your lvl 1 item shoot up to lvl 50/55 in an instant. However, it will not be enough to reach lvl 60 at once, but by selling all "garbage" items, you should have some gold to cover up the rest. The end-result is a MAXIMUM LEVEL piece which cost about 10% the Gold the "regular" way of upgrading a piece little-by-little and in one go! Screenshot 2013-06-10-19-36-32.png Screenshot 2013-06-10-19-37-36.png 'Should I use "same type" element essences as the equipment piece I'm upgrading?' It makes no difference. Only the quality of your upgrade material makes any difference to the amount of EXP your equipment will get through the upgrade process. For example: crystals aren't as good as orbs and 2-Star equipment isn't as good as 4-Star equipment. Similarly, Beggar's Right Boots aren't as good as Iceberg Tips. THIS MAY CHANGE WITH A NEW UPGRADE UPDATE for when Nubee implements its "Star/Tier" upgrade mechanic. Stay tuned. 'Where do I find "x" piece of equipment? I can't seem to find any!' Named Godbeast Bosses drop the best equipment. Defeating Common Boss Godbeasts will often result in equipment drops. All bosses are capable of dropping equipment, but only of their same element type and usually low tier (1-2 Stars). NAMED Godbeasts can drop 3-Star equipment which are also specially named (i.e. Nhang Agni can drop the "Forest Strider" set of 3-Star Earth element equipment). It's not always guaranteed drops, however. "Mystery Treasures" can also contain that specific dungeon's equipment as well. Take a look at the List of Godbeasts page to see what bosses can drop what equipment. Note: the "King" Named Godbeasts DO NOT drop 3-4 Star equipment. They are considered Common Godbeasts. Only the 5 Named Godbeasts (1 element respectively) will drop 3-4 Star equipment. 'Why do some monsters hit me for more than they used to? And how does the whole thing with elemental bonuses work for attack/defense?' First lets start with the explanation of Defense: (Not actual numbers, may differ in-game) Monsters at level 50 attacks for lets say 10000 (just a random number) 1. Armors with none having vanguard ability (bonus defence) @ level 55: 10000 - Normal defence of 2500 = 7500; 7500 - Elemental defence of 5000 (opposite element), 2500 (neutral), 0 (weak element) = 2500, 5000, 7500 damage. 2. Armors, that all are with the ability of vanguard @ level 55: 10000 - Normal def of 5500 = 4500; 4500 - Elemental def of 11000 (opposite element), 5500 (neutral), 0 (weak element) = 1, 1, 4500 3. Damage taken is also altered by level offset, +/-10% damage taken for every level the monster is higher/lower than you: @ level 50 going Hard on event meeting beasts at level 54 = 40% more damage taken. Summary: You being level 50 equipped with all 4 pieces of armor being forged in the heart of the Huge Forests of Nayria, where no human has before entered, imbued with the Earth Element with Vanguard will take no more than 1 damage from beasts of the Water Element as long as they do not damage over your total Def. + Ele. Def. But on the other hand you will have beasts of the fearsome Fire Element hitting you for big amounts, almost burning your armor away, turning it into ashes. As for them your Ele. Def. is equal to 0. Now onto Attack: (Not actual numbers, may differ in-game) Your damage is lets say: 1200-1400 You do more damage when doing variation attacks (attacks from different sides and angles), so you'll hit in a range of 700-2200 1. Strong element -> 1400-4400 2. Weak element -> 350-1100 3. Damage done is altered by level offset, +/-10% damage done for every level the monster is higher/lower than you: @ level 50 going Hard on event, meeting beasts at level 54 = 40% less damage done. (Not actual numbers, may differ in-game) Summary: You being level 50 equipped with a sword forged in the Depths of Hell, fused with the fires of Hell itself will do significantly huge damage to beasts of the Earth Element close to your characters level, and a bit less on those stronger than you, but on the otherhand you will not do so well against beast from the Frozen wastes and the bottomless seas, as the intense heat emitting from your blade will only tickle them at most. 'What are the max stats I can achieve?' Damage: '''2202 - 2446 '''Armor: '''8225 '''Critical Rate: 40.01% Health: '24128 '''Life Siphon: '''23.45% 'I'm getting a "server communication" error...What's going on? Servers are currently down or you do not have stable internet connection. Monster Blade can only be played online; it cannot be played offline what-so-ever. If you are not connected, you will not even be able to load Monster Blade. If your internet connection is stable but you are still receiving this error, it's very possible the Nubee is undergoing server maintenance. Try back again in an hour. If all else fails: #Force Stop your Monster Blade application #Clear your cache #Re-Launch Monster Blade 'Help! My battle score wont go up! What should I do?' Were you using the Vahagn set, and activated it to use in battle? Currently there is a very game breaking bug when using the full Vahagn Set effect. If you in anyway use its special attack to deal 1mil damage, your battle score becomes locked permanently. It resets back to 0 on next leaderboard roll over but you still cannot acquire battle score. This can only be solved by contacting Nubee at support@nubee.com with your Nubee #ID (Options tab) and explaining your situation for them to 'reset' your battle score data. Nubee has been informed of this and are looking into it. Were you not using the Vahagn set? No clue! But you should contact Nubee and have them reset your battle score then. 'What are the drop rates for the Godbeast armors during events?' *Monster Level 13 to 20: Chance to get Pauldron and Greaves with certain abilities. *Monster Level 21 to 35: Chance to get Pauldron, Greaves and Cuirass with certain abilities. *Monster Level 36 to 45: Chance to get Pauldron, Greaves, Cuirass and Blade with certain abilities. *Monster Level 46 to 54: Chance to get Pauldron, Greaves, Cuirass, Blade and Helm with certain abilities. **Hard Difficulty: Higher chance to get ALL parts with ALL abilities. Note: Mystery Treasures (All Gold Medal ratings) are not included in this formula and may contain a random piece or an essence orb. Purchasing a Gold Chest with Dragon Points contains all pieces of Godbeast armor, but you will only receive one at random. The actual data for the drop rate is unknown, but with anything based on % If you keep trying, you're sure to get it eventually! Please keep fighting and keep trying! 'I've acquired all of the Godbeast Equipment, but nothing's happening! Isn't there special attributes or effects for these?' Yes, there are! You can refer to List of Godbeasts page and viewing each individual Heroic Godbeast's page to see what their benefits are. 'When I used a Friend/Stranger's Friend Bonus, it summoned a Godbeast! And also did something else...' If a person is using the full Godbeast Set, then it will apply a special bonus depending on what it is. *Wolf God (Aralez) will attack the enemy, dealing a small amount of damage. Elemental bonuses apply. *Hydra God (Sahapet) will attack the enemy, dealing a small amount of damage. Elemental bonuses apply. *Wyvern God (Nhang) will apply poison to the enemy dealing continuous damage, if you do a perfect block as this is active it will cancel the poison and inflict 9% of the monster's total HP. *Gargoyle God (Anahit) will stone the enemy causing them to not do anything for a specific period of time until they break free of it. *Dragon God (Vahagn) will attack the enemy, dealing a small amount of damage. Elemental bonuses apply. *Elder Dragon (Aramaz) will apply poison to the enemy, dealing continuous damage. *Armor of the Dark Wolf God will attack the enemy, dealing a small amount of damage. Elemental bonuses apply. 'What do pets do?' They are a purely cosmetic feature. ' On the home screen you'll see your character with your selected pet standing at the feet of the character. When other people inspect your character, they will also see your selected pet. 'What is the best way to acquire Diamonds? If you don't want to, or cannot afford to pay for diamonds then you can try ranking yourself up in the leaderboard. It goes for every 2 weeks and ends the following day before the current Godbeast event ends. The rewards can be shown in the leaderboards page, accessible from the game's home menu. 'I'm ready to compete, but I'm no where close to even becoming #1 no matter how hard I try!' If you're using all of your stamina as it replenishes, then you should most definitely get top 100 by the end. Using your stamina twice every day will usually give you enough to receive the 30 diamonds from being in the top #100. As for top #10 or even #1, these are usually kept secret or untold by Monster Blade fans. . Category:What are the max stats I can achieve?